Back To Square One
by ShogunAssassin44
Summary: Ichigo has completed his training and walks to a new battle ready to fight Aizen. Although he  is defintly not ready to for what is on the side.
1. All for Nothing

Back To Square One

Chapter 1 – All for Nothing

The braking of steel, a sound that could be heard through out the lopsided under water city. At the centre, two men fight in the space between the small skyscrapers. One fights to protect, the other fights to gain power, in order to protect.

'_You __still __refuse __to __stay __down, __Ichigo.__' _Says the man in white, wearing half a helmet with a forward facing horn on the left side of his head, all coloured black.

The man called Ichigo looks up from the side of a building he stands on. He faces the man in white, the combined form of his zanpakuto, Tenza Zangetsu, and his Inner Hollow. Despite the pain in his sword arm, a broken black nodachi with square cross guard in the form of an open ended menji meaning _ban_ and the pain in his left foot, his eyes still burn with an unbreakable resolve.

'I told you I won't go down. Not till you tell me what the Final Getsugatensho is.'

'_I __said __I __have __no __intention __of __telling __you!__'_

And with a loud war cry, the being known as Tenza Zangetsu, speeds toward Ichigo bringing his white nodachi in an overhead swing.

The sound of clashing blades could be heard once again, as Ichigo blocked Zangetu's sword by bringing his broken nodachi in an up-ward swing, and bringing it back down again to block a second blow. Only to bring it back up, to block a forward lunge from Zangetsu.

Bringing is sword to up to his face he deflects another strike from is zanpakuto. Following up with a two handed over head swing, their blades meet for a brief battle of supremacy. The clash lasts only a fraction of a second, as Zangetsu lets his welder past him, Ichigo, surprised by such a tactic, barely manages to bring his sword round to meet the sword of Zangetsu, just as he is kicked of the side of one of the sideways buildings.

Ichigo stands once again, in a cloud of dust from the impact of falling onto the side of another building.

'_**What **__**is **__**this? **__**If **__**he **__**were **__**serious **__**about **__**defeating **__**me, **__**he **__**could **__**have **__**done **__**that **__**at **__**the **__**very **__**start. **__**There **__**was **__**that **__**great **__**a **__**difference **__**between **__**our **__**powers.**__**'**_

Looking up he sees Zangetsu, with both his hands grip tightly to his sword, crashes into the building, were Ichigo once stood only a fraction of a second before. Ichigo moving round and away from the crash sight prepares for his opponent to show himself. A streak of white is the only warning, that Zangetsu has begun his attack.

'_**If he had no serious intention of telling me,'**_

As he swings his sword, Ichigo brings his sword arm across his face to block, and swings his arm back around again to deflect a second strike.

'_**He should stop fighting,'**_

Keeping his arm up, he blocks and deflects two more thrusts from the welder of the white blade.

'_**And keep himself hidden.'**_

Jumping back from a thrust to the torso, he grips what is left of his nodachi with both hands, blocks a two handed downward swing, then bringing arm around, with his fingers facing upwards, he is able to deflect a swing that would slice him in half. He tries to bring his sword around again, only to find that Zangetsu has griped his arm, and throws Ichigo though the air.

'_**What is this?'**_

Ichigo now struggling to stand, looks in the eyes of Tenza Zangetsu who is standing ten feet away from him.

'_**Why is it that I only sense sadness flowing from is blade?'**_

The resolve to fight can still be seen in his eyes, but now confusion can be seen as well. Zangetsu, realising that Ichigo is close to his goal, readies his blade one last time.

He charges toward his welder, swords clashing together in a shower of sparks. The force of the impact, launches the both of them into the air, where the tops of the buildings should be. Swords still locked together, both combatants share true eye contact for the first time.

Ichigo's still show his resolve. A resolve shown though a pair of eyes that would bring fear into the minds of the most powerful of hollows, resolve that has given strength to those he calls his friends, willing them to fight on.

The face of Tenza Zangetsu shows nothing, however, his eyes show pride. Pride in the fact that his welder is willing to fight anyone who dear try to harm those he loves. Pride in that Ichigo is willing to going such lengths to protect those weaker than him. To protect the many thousands of people who are in his home town, and those who live life in the many districts of Rukongai, and Soul Society.

The exchange lasted only two seconds, the eye contact, broken by Zangetsu, who turned away.

'_**It can't be! Can it?'**_

Now shock could be seen in Ichigo's eyes now, he would have never known that is was the way to gain the power he was searching for. The power to destroy an enemy, who now walks on a plain of existence, higher than any other being in the universe. This was how he could walk with the same level of power, maybe even go beyond it, and obtain power of a higher level.

With one final swing of his sword, Zangetsu disengaged from the lock of blades, sending Ichigo back, high above the buildings below.

Ichigo could only look at the back of his zanpakuto. The spirit of the blade he now holds in his right hand. A broken black nodachi.

'_**I see now. Why you could not teach me this technique, for it is something that I must learn for myself.'**_

He knew that this was the end, seeing Zangetsu charge toward him, with a look in his eyes that betrayed nothing. Ichigo could only smile, placing his trust in his zanpakuto, he let go of the sword in his hand.

Now a look of surprise showed itself on Zangetsu's face, as he ran is welder though.

* * *

><p>Ichigo opened his eyes. For the first time in three months, he felt truly alive. Looking at his Zanpakuto, he could see the changes, the cross guard now more opened, the lines resembling a set of prongs, the blade now a deeper shade of black. But it was the hilt that shocked him most, for there was none. In its place, was a black glove with a long black chain that snaked its way up his arm reaching the shoulder, leaving a small amount of the rest of the chain to dangle freely down his back, that and said chain replaced his right sleeve. He also noticed that his hair had grown out as well, with his orange spicks flattened down instead of up and had grown down two his shoulders on the back of his head, along with the few stray strands that fell below his eyes.<p>

'Take your time admiring your dam self when this is over son.'

Turning round, he sees his father still pouring spirit energy into the restrictive currents, looking a lot worse for wear. Kurosaki Isshin, father to a teenage son and a pair of twin girls, now weak from preventing the restrictive currents from consuming him and his son, was now sporting a beard.

'You ok dad?'

'What do you think son, am I sitting here trying to look pretty?'

'Do you want me to give you my honest opinion, or should I say what you want me to say.' Ichigo replied with a smile. He missed this, messing around, he had not done anything like this in a long time.

'Oh fine, be that way. Still, do you mind helping your old man up, because you have no idea how badly this place eats at your spirit energy.'

'Sure'

Lifting is father over his shoulder, he ran toward the exit.

'Other way Ichigo, your running in the wrong direction.'

'Oh, Sorry.'

So turning round and running toward the 'exit' his eyes shone with purpose, he was ready to face anything that Aizen, or what the whole world could throw at him. He certainly was not expecting to find out what he did when he got out.

* * *

><p>'Don't worry. That rolling stone may change addresses like changing underwear, but the house, at least, always looks the same. If I see it, I'll recognize it instantly.' Said a black cat from the ground.<p>

'_**Somehow, **__**I **__**get **__**the **__**feeling **__**that **__**he **__**is **__**telling **__**the **__**truth.**__**'**_ The giant thought to himself.

'Instantly, huh.' The one in black thought out loud.

'Yes, yes, instantly.'

The group of five walked on, all with different thoughts on the matter. The giant, silently wondering what it is about the house that could help stand apart from the rest they had seen. The orange haired girl, innocently thinking about, who this Shiba person was. Maybe he is a pirate, who got lost at sea hunting for lost treasure and ended up in Soul Society. Or a ninja, who died fighting an evil samurai, who was trying take over Japan. Or maybe a pirate-ninja who was... Well you get the idea.

'Oh, there it is. That's it'

Everyone who was not the girl with long orange hair, or the small black cat. Opened their mouths in shock.

'Th-'

'That's

'Whoooa, that's cooooool!'

'Hmmm'

The reason for all these reactions, was because the house in front of them may seem innocent on it's on, with its blue tiled roof, and brown wooden sliding doors. No that was not what was causing the two rather out spoken males to cover their eyes in horror. The object in question was the huge pair of arms that were holding up the red banner, reading SHIBA KUUKAKU across the front.

'See, instantly recognizable, no?'

'**Whether it's instantly recognizable or not isn't the problem!'** Exclamed the one in black.

'**The idea that he likes places with no other people is probably a lie, too! They just won't let him live in town because he builds houses like that!' **Replied the one in white.

**That's _GOTTA _be the reason!'**

'So this time, it's a person's arm's holding the banner. Quite well done.' Remarked the cat. Pride shining though his voice.

'Every time...'

'...the theme is different?'

'Come on let's go.'

'Wheee!'

'Hmmm'

The cat, the giant and the airhead, all walked toward the house, seemingly uncaring about the fact that they walking toward an abomination. While the Quincy and the Soul Reaper stood in place, to shocked to move or to say anything.

'We're about to enter that sad excuse for a house? What are they thinking?'

The Soul Reaper however, was having a different sort of reaction. Where he should be thinking something along the same lines as the man beside him, he felt fear, not for the house ahead, not for the fact he would never hear the end of this if anyone at home found out about this. No, the reason for this fear was because, deep down at the very core of his being, he felt that he was being torn apart. And it hurt like hell.

'Kurosaki, you ok, look I understand that the house looks li-'

'Uryu. Go, get out of here.'

'Kurosaki, what's wron-' He didn't get to finish the sentence, as the teen beside him, burst into flames.

He could feel it, as the blue fire burned away at his body he could feel himself dyeing, his soul tearing its self apart. He didn't know why or how, just that the pain was too much. He was being burned away from existence.

'_**I'm sorry Rukia. I could not save you, and I have not even started yet.'**_

The last thoughts of Kurosaki Ichigo, before his body exploded into blue spirit particles.

* * *

><p>Oddly enough, Ichigo's last thoughts managed to find their way to a certain Soul Reaper. Said Reaper, is currently stuck inside a large circular prison cell, awaiting execution. She was laid out on her back, staring the high ceiling, replaying the mental massage over in her head. When she had heard that Ichigo had come to save her, she felt so of whelmed with joy and with hope. He should have just stayed at home at lived out his life, but instead, he chose to save her. For all of the trouble she had caused him he still came back. He never forget her, she had a place within his heart. But now he was dead. Killed before the rescue had begun. So she began to cry.<p>

* * *

><p>'KUROSAKI'<p>

'KUROSAKI-KUN'

'ICHIGO'

Ichigo's friends were now frantic, after seeing their friend burst in flames and die before their very eyes. They were to shocked to do must else.

That was in till heard a senkaimon gate open behind them. Turning round, they could not believe their eyes.

Ichigo kept on running. He had been running for a while now, but he knew he was close, he could feel it. He was finally going to fight Aizen, and stop him creating the Royal Key, and killing the Spirit King. He also knew that to stop him, he would need to use _that._ He finally understood the reasoning behind Tenza Zangetsu's reluctance to allow Ichigo to gain such power, because of what would happen as a result.

'Get ready son, there is no turning back.'

'Don't worry, I'm ready.'

He had no regrets, and was ready to face anything that maybe on the other side. Or so he thought.

* * *

><p>He landed on a dirt path cutting its way through a patch of grass in the Soul Society. Looking around, he could see the trees in the distance, however he seemed to completely to ignore the abomination with arms standing behind him.<p>

'Why does this place feel so familiar, it's like I've been here before. But could that be possible.'

'Kurosaki-kun'

That one name snapped him out of his thoughts.

'It can't be. Can it.'

Turning to look over his right shoulder, he could see the shocked faces of his friends, all looking slightly younger in their appearance, and dressed the same way they had when he invaded the Soul Society so many months ago.

'You have got to be kidding, right.' Disbelief clear in his voice, and the only words that could describe their situation, were the words of one Kurosaki Isshin.

'Well son, that was all for nothing now wasn't it.'

Ichigo could only nod.


	2. Well This Sucks

Back to Square One

Chapter 2 – Well This Sucks

'And the Super Cool Rescue Rukia War Council is now in session!' A bubbly voice cried thought out the room.

In said room, were seven people and a cat. Two were human, until about three weeks ago and were still getting used to their new powers. One was a Quincy, Two were Shibas. The other two happened to be time travellers, and as mentioned the last was a cat.

'So, tell us again how the two of you got here, because I think you lost me at the _epic fight _part.' Uryu started off.

'And as my son told you, he was meant to have an epic fight to death, but something happened, and we ended up back here where it all began.' Explained Isshin, waving his hand in a way that said this should obverse.

'I thought it began on the hill. You know, where _everyone_ could see Aizen pull that dam rock out of her chest.' His son Ichigo replied.

'That is true, but if you had wearing that charm your mother gave you, you would have been able to do something about it'

'So it's my fault now is it' Ichigo replied angrily.

'Of cause not, you should have just been able to get my third daughter out of the danger zone and brought her home. That way the two of you would be able to settle down, and I could have my grandchil-' Isshin could finish that sentence however, because he was sent flying out of the room, in the wall. Now remember these walls are made of paper, so instead of one wall Isshin when flying though. He sailed though five, and landed on his face to boot.

Ichigo standing with his left arm still extended, his fist smoking.

'And here I thought you would have grown up considering all the times I've had to hit you.' His outfit had not changed. The reason he had used his left arm instead his right, was because there was certain black sword still attached his hand, as he had not been able to "power down."

'I'm proud of you, my son. I'm have nothing left to teach you.'

'Sure you have nothing left.' He replied Ichigo, his voice dripping with sarcasm. 'But if you want to teach me something, then tell me how to power down so I don't have a sword swinging around all over the place.'

'Don't you think that I should be the one to teach you that, Kurosaki-san' A strangely cheery voice called out for the door.

'It's you' A shocked Ichigo replied.

* * *

><p>Mean while at the centre of the Seireitei. One Kuchiki Rukia is sitting in absolute confusion. One moment she can feel Ichigo's spiritual pressure vanish into nothing, followed by a mental message that she knows she was not imagining at the time.<p>

Now she can hear his voice again, but this time, it seems as if he is slightly older, and it also sounds as if he is arguing with a group of people.

**'But that's impossible, I felt his pressence vanish. Even though I should not be able to, I was able feel him, even from here. **_**Maybe I if I concentrate hard enough, I might be able to sense where he is, maybe even hear more.'**_

She defiantly was not expecting the result.

* * *

><p>'Not bad Ichigo, I honestly thought it would take you longer to seal your sword. Much less being able to power down.' The sword in question was still a nodachi, but was no longer completely black. Instead, the blade was now a sliver colour, the grip coloured red, a pair of three inch knoted string tassle coming of the hilt, coloured blue, and the cross guard, now a golden rectangle, with tear drop like carvings in the short sides. The whole sword now straped to his back.<p>

'Thanks, Urahara-San, but you still haven't said anything, about how you got back to this time line in the first place.'

'My son's right Kisuke. What are you doing here, or more importantly how did you get here.' Isshin asked in a serious tone.

Urahara, now missing his trade mark bucket hat, (Possiblily losing it after fighting Aizen in the previous time line) looked forward with a smile.

'Now, now Isshin-kun, there's no need to be so serious about this situation. All that happened is that the three of us, all came back in time to when you were just a little doctor at a clinic, Ichigo was a brash and handsome young man, trying to save his young love. And to when I was a mere honest, handsome, perverted businessman.' replied Urahara, waving his fan in a non-caring manner.

* * *

><p>Rukia could not believe hear ears. She had just heard Urahara call himself, Ichigo and his father time travelers. Plus Isshin was a Soul Reaper! She would have never guessed, that the father of the boy she stayed with for three months, was a soul reaper himself. Although that would explain how Ichigo have a massive amount of Spirit Energy in the first place.<p>

_**'And he feels so much more powerful now. What must have happened in the future, for Ichigo to need to gain such power? Did he learn bankai? Did he save me in his time line? There are so many queastions I have to ask him. Maybe if I concentrate hard enoungh, I might be able to see though I eyes**_** too.'**

She did not know how she was able to do such a thing, being able to hear though another person. She was still in a prison cell, he was outside the Seireitei, possibly within the Rukongai. So she tried not to think about it, and try to open a conection between herself, and Ichigo.

And she succeed! But not in the way she thought it would.

Instead of leanring more information using Ichigo's eyes and ears, she found herself standing in the middle of a city. Said city contained skyscrapers with blue glass. Not only that, but the world happened to be set on it's side!

Her first instinct, was to quickly jump on to her back to avoid falling to the ground. Looking at what seems to be the ground, Rukia could only wonder in confusion she ended up in such a strange place.

'What is this place, and how did I get here. I can't see any snow, so this can't be my inner world, but if this is an inner world...'

Rukia suddenly found her self very, very uncomfortable. She know that visiting someone's inner world was a very personal experience for both parties involved. The process for allowing entry into someone's inner world, meant that the poeple in question had a level of trust and acceptence that rivaled lovers.

'_Should I tell you that you look stupid laying around like that.'_ A voice called from behind her.

Realising that the voice talking to her, Rukia turned her head around, and saw a man **standing** on the side of the building she was lieing on. The man was wearing a pair of yellow shades, a short unkept beard and mustache, long brown coloured hair that went down to his shoulders, and a red and black coat that was pick up by a non-exsitant wind.

'Who are you? And how can you stand around like that without falling?'

'_Who am I? My name, is Zangetsu.'_

* * *

><p>'So, let me see if I understand everything you said. You say that me, my dad, and you have all come back in time, to the point were Aizen has not taken that dammed rock from Rukia yet.'<p>

Urahara nods.

'You also say the reason that my past self was distoryed, because that's the universe's way of trying to fix the time-space continueam, when we have already screwed up the dam thing anyway.'

He nods again.

'So now we are stuck in the past, I'm now a being that no-one understands, and Aizen has not fused thing the rock, so we can kill him.' Ichigo summeried.

'That about sums it up, Kurosaki-san.'

'Then does that mean that I could just walk it to Seireitei and kick his ass if I wanted to?'

'Yes and no Kurosaki-san. You see, we still need Kuchiki-san to play her role in drawing out Aizen.'

'What do mean Urahara-san' Asked Uryu. He had been listening to their conversation for the last two hours, and still could not understand what was going on.

'He means that we have to wait for Aizen to make his move first.'

Now Isshin had everyone attention, he continued.

'To go in and rescue Rukia-chan now is what Aizen wants us to do. He's counting on the fact that when you guys go in, you will be creating so much chaos, that he is able to manipulate the Gotei 13's most highest ranking officers, from behind the scenes.'

Uryu, Chad and Orihime, could not believe what they were hearing. They were up against a man who had complete control over the poeple they were fighting against, and they had no idea that they were be manipulated in such a way.

'But you should not have to worry about that.' Isshin carried on, 'Just leave that part to the three of us, and the rest of you should be fine.'

'Still, I think that this time around, we should try and warn poeple about want Aizen is up to?' Ichigo asked

'What do you mean son?'

'I mean, that if some of the captains were informed about Aizen before he betrayed everyone. Then maybe, people could be better prepeard, so that we can kill him when he does, and if we do kill him, he would have been finished of before he could become a problem.'

The idea got everyone thinking. If they could not deal with Aizen now, then they would wait, plan and gather alias. When Aizen made his move, they would move to counter him. So when he did make himself known as the man behind Rukia's execution. They would ready.

* * *

><p><em>'Do you understand now Rukia. You play an important role in the events to come.' <em>

still could not wrap her head around what Zangetsu had said. That she going to play a huge part in future events?

'I'm sorry Zangetsu-san, but i still don't understand. What could I have done to help? All I've done is make poeples lives worse, then what they are already.' Rukia replied, close to tears.

_'It seems that I not able to explain anything more to you.'_

'What do you mean'

'_As I've said, I can not explain anything more. But my welder should be able to do so, he understands one such as yourself better than I. After all, the only being that I understand is my welder. That, and systems such as laws, and an understanding of human emotions. But if you want to understand the interactions between humans, I able the wrong being to ask.'_

* * *

><p>'I say we try to get some rest before you invade tomorrow. If I remember right, you had a long day ahead.' Urahara called out in a tone that clearly meant "discustion over."<p>

'Thanks Urahara-san, though I think that I should speak to Zangetsu-ossan first. He has been very quiet about this whole time travel thing.' Ichigo called out, already walking out of the room.

'Kurosaki, were are you going to?' Uyru asked.

'Outside.' Ichigo replied. 'I feel that I would be more comfitable out there talking to Zangetsu that inside. As I'm not sure how long I will be able to keep this power for.'

'Kurosaki-kun, what do you-' Orihime started, but was interuped by Isshin.

'Go on ahead son, but don't wonder off to far, and make sure you are back before dawn.'

'Thanks guys.' And with one last smile, he set off.

* * *

><p>'Kurosaki-san, why did you stop Inoue-san from asking Ichigo about what he ment?' Chad asked.<p>

Isshin taking a deep breath 'Alright, but before I tell you anything. You must promise not to say anything to anyone outside this room, got that?' he asked in a serious tone.

* * *

><p>Ichigo walked out of the Shiba family house, and into one of the fields close to the house. Close enough to get there quickly, but far enough so that he would not be disterbed.<p>

Getting it to a sitting postion, he placed his Zanpakotu on his lap, and started concentrated. He focused on entering his soul. Entering the realm were his soul resides.

Soon his found himself standing on the side of a familier building. Finding no sign of rain and seeing a blue cloudless sky, he focused on finding the spirit of his blade.

_'I see that you have come.'_

Turns out he didn't need to find him.

'Good to see that you are still here, Zangetsu-ossan.'

'_Yes, it is good that you did not have to use it. However, now it is not time to talk.'_

'What do you mean?'

'_What I mean, is I should not be the one you should be talking to.' _Stepping for to a one side, he showed the person standing behind him. Said person had a look of shock on her face.

'Rukia? What are you doing here?'

* * *

><p><strong>AN: First of, I would like to say thank you to everyone who reviewed my frist chapter, your fed back helped me alot when it came to editing some of the italics. I'm sure that they were not like that on Word when I uploaded it. **

**As for the ideas and reasoning behind my story. I thought that "God" Ichigo never got that much screen time, and even in fanfiction he hardly ever makes an apprearence. (Even just just the looks, there's hardly ever any mention of it) The time travel idea came from the fact that, I myself love a good time travel fic, (If it can be pulled of well, then why not?) and I feel that there aren't enough of them out there. Isshin getting lines that mean something, is just part of his character. He can be serious and insightful at times, and other times he can be a complete dumass. So you can expect him to be perverted and stupid at times.**

**As for the queastion of pairings, I do have one in mind (Otherwise why would it say romance at the top)so please don't ask me to write about a particuler pairing as, I am new new to writting, and that I promised a friend that she could write a special scene later on in the fic. So look out for that, and I will warn you when that time comes. I owe her that much for getting me to write in the first place.**

**Those of you that want Ichigo to kick some serious ass (Smiles at Vul) are in luck. I loved writting that fight scene between Ichigo and Tenza Zangetsu way to much. So expect more on the way. XD**


	3. Lots of Suprises

Back to Square One

Chapter 3 – Lots of Suprises

'Rukia. What are you doing here?' Ichigo asked a rather shocked petit, raven haired Soul Reaper. Said Soul Reaper was wearing a white plain kimomo, and a red collar.

'Ichigo, is that you.' She asked back. Still in shock, she bagan to close the gap between the two of them. (A distance of eight feet)

'Yes it's me.' Ichigo replied, Rukia now stand right in front of him, lifed her hand to his shoulders, just making sure that he is really there. (Or atleast, that's what she kept telling herself.)

'Rukia, what are you doing?' Ichigo asked her. He knew that this was strange behaviour coming from her. The last time he came to save her, she was calling him an idiot, and saying that he should not have come. But this was completly new.

When Rukia put her hand up to his long orange hair, she finally snapped out of it. By kicking his shin. Expecting the impact to bring pain, he prepared for the pain to come. Only to find Rukia hoping around on one foot screaming many profanities.

'What the hell Ichigo?' She screamed at him. 'What did you do to yourself?'

'You alright?' He asked.

'NO! I'm not alright! Dam Ichigo, what did you do to your self? I mean, when I hit you, it felt like kicking a brick wall.'

'Do you want the long, or short version?' He asked, with a blank look.

'The short version. Your Zanpakuto told me alot about what happened in the future, so I know about most of the important battles, but not about what happened to Aizen.'

'Wait. You knew about Aizen!'

'Of cause I do. I even know about the Hogyoku that Kisuke put in me.'

'Well you can kick him later. You said that you whated to know how I became like this?'

'Yes I do. What happened in the future, and how far back have you come?' Concern sounding though her voice.

Ichigo sighed. This was going to take awhile.

* * *

><p>'So you don't know how you came back for the future, do you.' Rukia asked sometime later.<p>

'No I don't, and don't ask me if Urahara-san has said anything about how this happened, because he has not said anything.'

They were sitting down, side by side, on the side of one of the buildings, looking out into the distance.

'Ichigo I-' She stopped herself, considering her next move. She had been thinking about it for sometime now. Ever since she felt Ichigo's Spirit Energy vanish than morning, after she cried. She realised something, realised the real reason that that had been hurting her badly since she left. Since she left him dieing on that street in the rain. It may have been a few months ago for him, but she knew. He had forgiven her, and had come back for her. He may not have said it out right, but he had.

'It's ok Rukia. You don't have to say it.' Compassion showing it's way though his voice, his Spiritial Pressure, enveloping her in it's warmth. A small smile seeping across his face. 'I never abandonded you the first time, I even learnt bankai so I could fight Byakuya on even terms. So this time, while I can't do so right away, but when the time comes. I WILL SAVE YOU!' His promise echoing though out the side ways world. Reslove shining like a becon in his warm brown eyes.

'Ichigo-' That was the only word she could make out. She felt tears in her eyes. She knew. She knew how he felt. He may not realise it himself, but she knew. Looking right at her, she could see it in his eyes. She could see his heart.

She lent forward, toward him. She could not speak right now, she knew what she had to do. His eyes were closed, he didn't know what was coming. She lent forward still, their faces only an inch apart. she closed her eyes.

Their lips met.

Rukia pulled away. Admiaring her handy work. Ichigo's eyes wide as wide as dinner plates, shock and suprise evident in his face.

Closing her eyes and liting up her hand to her mouth, she couldn't help but let out a little giggle.

'Rukia, wh-'

'Thank you.' Rukia interputed, letting out a small smile of her own.

Smiling back, his orange hair covering half of his right eye, Ichigo replied, 'Don't mention it. Miget.'

To those you did not knew or understand the two of them. They would have the retort as an insult, but to Rukia, there was no ill meaning behind the insult. Only affection.

Then laughter could be heard. Ichigo and Rukia shared a look of confustion. Looking back toward Zangetsu, who had had been standing behind them the whole time, just gave them a knowing look. It was then that Rukia paled.

'Oh no, if she- I'll never hear the end of this.' She cried in a panic.

'Why, whats wrong.' Ichigo asked her, concern showing though his voice.

'_She is refering to her zanpakuto, Sode no Shirayiki.'_

'Wait, do mean. She can come into this place as well?' Ichigo asked.

_'Oh Zangetsu-kun, why do you have to go a ruin my fun?'_ A distinctly female voice relied, at this Rukia paled evern more.

**_'Yup. Shes_ here.'** Ichigo thought to himself.

_'Shirayiki-hime,' _Zangetsu called out. '_you should show your self, your welder looks as if she is about to fall.'_

_'You really are no fun Zangetsu-kun.'_ The being known as Sode no Shirayiki finaly showed herself, by walking out from behind Zangetsu. She was wearing a white and light blue furisode kimono, with a large pale purple bow tied to her back a the waist, shaped similer to a butterfly, attached to a pale yellow obi. While the buttom part of her kimono reaches to ground and covers her feet, her long pale lavender hair is tied in to partial bun at the back of her head. She also had a lengh of hair on her left side, that ran down to her waist on both sides of her shoulder, while the right was cut about eight inches shorter than the left, but only the front was cut. Her skin was pale, and she had a pair of beautiful dark blue eyes.

'_Shirayiki-hime, it is good to see you again.'_ Zangetsu may not have been smiling, but you could just hear his smile in his voice.

_'As to you, Zangetsu-kun.' _Sode no Shirayiki replied. '_But it has been longer for you, hasn't it. Three months in fact, right.'_ Now walking toward him.

Rukia was shocked.

**_'Wait. Three months, THREE_ _MONTHS_.'** She screamed inside her head. **_'The old man said before, that in his timeline, his welder had completed training for bankai and something he called, hollowfication. I thought he came from a few years into the future, not a few months!'_**

Ichigo was having diffierent thoughts.

**_'I knew that coming to the past would be diffierent compared to the first run, but I never expected things to be THIS diffierent._**

While the two Soul Reaper's minds were on melt down. The two Zanpukuto continued their conversation. Convently forgeting that their welders are standing only ten feet away.

_'Yes, Shirayiki-hime three months. Although, I'm proud that Ichigo mastered bankai in three months, and dispite everything that has happened, Ichigo has been able to put trust, in myself, and to push himself to go beyond the limits that bind normal Soul Reapers down.'_

_'You should_ _be.' _She replied, now standing right infront of him. The soft natured, and kind white haired young woman, standing infront and looking up at the tall, proud and dark haired male. Who, dispite his rough and wethered apparence, was not unhandsome.

_'Though, I must ask.'_ Her voice becoming playful, and a smile creeping across her face. '_Were you like this with the "Shirayiki-hime" of your timeline,'_ Her smile now in full force._ 'or are you trying to show off.'_

_'And why would I do that?' _He asked.

_'I'm not sure, but maybe I would like to see your true form for myself.'_

_'And __why should I show you that?' _Not backing down.

Shirayiki, moving so that her face was only inches away from Zangetsu's face relied in a clam voice.

_'Who said you have a choice in the matter.'_ And with that, Her lips meet his.

At the same time, two pairs of eyes shot into their hair lines, but their shock was nothing compeared to what was happening to Zangetsu. Aside from the storm of emotions running rampant within him, and the suprise he felt over an unexpected move, he closed his eyes, and dissolved into the kiss. It was at that point that he felt himself changing. The feeling only lasted a second as he felt himself return to normal. Only now he felt, shorter. Gone was the man with the unkept facial hair, and yellow shades. In his place was a teenage version of himself, with a mop of ragged black hair that ran down to his shoulders, and a pair of piercing blue eyes. He now wears a black hooded overcoat, now slightly more form-fitting on the troso and sleeves. The ends of his coat now now even more flared out and ragged compaired to his origanal form.

Ichigo and Rukia who were still getting over the shock of the kiss, were rejuiced to a gaping mess after Zangetsu's transformation into Tenza Zangetsu.

_'That's better, don't you think.' _Sode no Shiraiki cried out happily.

_'I do feel better now that I'm it my true from.'_

'_Good.'_ She cried out, but now her smile returing. '_But do you know what the best this about your new from is?'_ She asked innocently.

_'Whats good about?'_ Tenza Zangetsu asked. Almost fearing the answer.

Sode no Shiraiki's eyes went wide. Then she cried out with a speal. '_You are CUTE!'_

And with that. She procced to glomp him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Not expecting that now are you! <strong>

**The reason for that was, well, why not. The idea just popped into my head, so I gave it a shot. There maybe more Zangetsu/Shiraiki Romance, just dependes on how I feel, or you guys review and say that you want it. I also tryed my hand at IchiRukia, so please tell me what you think. This was my first try at Romance of ANY kind, so constructive critisim is welcome and apprecated. **

**Ichigo's friends have some knowlage of the future so things well turn out diffierently this time around, and if you guys wait to put in requests for fight matchups, then fell free to PM me or review and let me know.**

**Just so you guys know, I will be using Japanise honorifics in this fic. So if you don't know them or get a bit confused about why someone calls this person this and that person that, that is why. If your still not sure, you should look them up. It will help. Though I should have put that At the end of chapter one.**

**See you all soon. XD  
><strong>


	4. Cannon Ball

Back to Square One

Chapter 4 – Cannonball

It was still night when Ichigo finially opened his eyes. Seeing that he still had a few hours left before he had to go back to the disaster of a house. He decided to try something new. From his sitting position, he tilted his head back, and fell onto his back. Looking up toward the night sky, He toke his Zanpakuto of his lap, slid it back into it's sheath, and and lay it out beside him. After that, he began to focus again, but this time, insead of him trying the reach into his soul, he tried to pull his soul out. After two seconds, he felt the familiar presence of Tenza Zangetsu, laying on the grass beside him.

'_Now this is a good sight to open your eyes to.' _Zangetsu said from beside him, with a small smile on his now teenage face.

'You told me sometime ago, that you found my inner world to be rather boring. And that you wanted to see the plants, and explore the wounders of nature. So, as I happen to have some free time. I thought that we should look up at the stars for a while.' Ichigo relied.

_'Thank you, Ichigo.'_ Zangetsu relied back, with calm, pride in his voice. '_Although I must say. You did well in preventing yourself from falling into dispear. I'm proud of you. Ichigo.'_

'Thanks for that. Besides, what use is dispearing now? Yes, I just spent three months trying to learn something that you could not teach me, only to go back in time to back to square one, but now. But now we have a chance to make things better. I have power now - to change things for the better. I have the change to kill Aizen, before he gets his hands on the Hogyoku. And even if he does manage to get that thing from her, I have the power to protect our friends, from anything that bastard can send our way.'

'_You really are a different person now. Your foes certainly have a good reason to fear you now. Not only are you strong, but you have a heart, and a resolve to go with it.'_

They fell into a comfortable silence. Staring up at the stars, intill Ichigo broke the silence.

'Though I have to ask.' Zangetsu turned to look at him. 'How come you're in your bankai from now? I mean, last time I checked you looked like an old man while I'm not in bankai. Even while we talking in my inner world, you still looked that way before-.' He paused before continuing. 'Before Sode no Shirayiki kissed you.'

At this, the young face of Tenza Zangetsu flushed a bright shade of red. Although he was able to calm down quick enough to avoid his welder noticing. Looking toward the night sky again, he took a deep breath.

'_It is because that we understand each others hearts, that I am able to mentain this form.' _He began.

'What do you mean?' Ichigo asked.

'_The reason why you were able to transend into a being beyond understanding, is because no-one **does** understand you_.' Ichigo was not sure on what to say, but before he ask him on what he meat, Zangetsu carried on.

'_Yes, you are more powerful now, but having power without reason, is meaningless. The reason why no-one can feel your spiritual energy anymore, is becuase they don't understand your heart, understand your resolve. Unless they understand you. Unless they understand the reasons behind your actions. Unless they understand the reasons behind your resolve. Unless, they understand,you. The true, Kurosaki Ichigo. To understand the very core, of his being. Of his very, existance. If they are truely able to understand all of that. Only then would they be able to sense you. That is also how I can mentain this form. Most Soul Reapers see their Zanpakutos, only as weapons. Some never even learning their swords names, because they use only their own strengh in battle. The academy teaches that, to learn bankai, the user must pass a test and win domination over their Zanpakuto. While that is true to a certain extent, it is not the whole truth. The first step to mastering bankai, is when both the user, and spirit find an understanding. After that, true mastery of bankai, is gained though trust.'_

Ichigo's eyes widened. He remembered what he had to do. He had to have complete trust in his Zanpakuto, or he would have died, only days ago.

'You to say that, if I had not had compete trust if you, I would have died?'

'_Yes Ichigo, you would have.'_ Smiling to himself, he carried om. '_But because of that trust, I am able to stay in this form, and exit your inner world freely, as a sign of that trust.'_

Just as Ichigo was going to say something, Zangetsu cut him off.

'_You don't need to worry about me wondering off without you knowing. What would the point be in that?'_

At that, Ichigo could not help but smile, he knew he could true his Zanpakuto, to guard him with his life, because in effect, if one dies, they both die.

* * *

><p>'Now where is that idiot son of mine. I said to him, that he get himself back here at dawn, and he's no were in sight.' Isshin told himself.<p>

'Don't worry Isshin-kun, he will be here soon.' Urahara relied.

The sun was only minutes away from coming over horizon, the lined with warm colours. In the distance, two shadows could could moving toward the house, the shadows were moving quickly, as if they were racing against the sun, coming of the horizon.

'Do you think we're late?' Came the voice of one Kurosaki Ichigo.

'_Almost. If we hadn't had that spar, we would have been here bright and early.' _And the voice of Tenza Zangetsu.

While the sword and the welder started their agrument, a number of things happened. First, Chad and Uyru sweat droped like an anima character would. Orihime started to wonder if red bean paste would taste good if it was covered in chocolate and strawberries. Ganju and Kukaku Shiba were standing by the canon with their months hanging lose. Isshin was grinning like an idiot, and Urahara felt strange.

Not strange as in, he felt strange, but he felt that something was wrong, very wrong.

**_'What is? This feeling.'_**

He knew what he should be feeling this. It was wrong, it was meant for the wrong kind of person.

**_'Looking at who I'm sure is Zangetsu, why.'_ **He wondered to himself. _**'Why do I feel a star stuck teenage human female?**__**' **_

Then it hit him.

_**'Oh**_** no.'** Bringing up his Zanpakuto, still in the from of a cane, he saw it producing a faint white glow.

Then it stopped glowing.

Confused, he looked up, and it was a sight to remember.

The great Tenza Zangetsu, the most powerful Zanpakuto in the universe, was being glomped by a star stuck teenage female.

The female in question, was fairly short, about five foot tall. She wore a dark red kimono, with an orange vine-like pattern. Her obi, was coloured dark purple, the bottom part of her kimono reaches down to her ankles, showing her feet. On her feet, she wears a pair of white socks, and a pair of black plimpsouls. Her sleeves reaching down to she forearms, just short in the hands. On her left forearm, she had a thick sliver bracelet, that covered her forearm and wrist. Her eyes were red, and she wears the same colour on her lips. Strangly, her hair was jet black, reaching down to her lower back. On the right side of her head, tied in to her hair, was a red flower, an azalea.

Her name, was Benihime.

'Wow son.' A grinning Isshin commented 'Looks like your Zanpakuto's getting more action than you are.'

'SHUT UP.' A pair of fists met his face. One belonged to an angry Ichigo, the other belonged to a flushed Tenza Zangetsu.

_'WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN BY THAT?'_ Shouted an angry and flushed Zangetsu, just as he was glomped again.

'_He's soooo cute.' _A girly voice rang out '_K__isuke-kun, can I keep him please.' _She was hunging him so tight, Zangetsu was finding it hard to breath. Kisuke, hiding the lower part of his face behide his trusty fan, did a bad job of hiding his suprise. Last time he checked, Benihime thinking up ways to mess and play around with the other Zanpakuto, as she had not been able to do so in about one hundered years, but this was competely new. She had never come out of his inner world after he learnt Bankai, and that was over one hundered years ago. That meant, that Zangetsu had a rather bizzare ability, to allow Zanpakuto Spirits to exit their respective innerworlds at will. That, or he was a serious chick magnet.

'While it is rather interesting to watch poeple hugging eachother to death, we really need to get a move on.' The voice of Kukaku Shiba called out from beside the cannon.

With everyones attention on the female Shiba as she gave everyone the run down of the plan to get them inside the Seireitei, with Isshin and Urahara putting in the changes to the plan: First, they would try and split up again, but the groupings would change slightly. This time, Ganju and Chad would pair up, with Inone and Uryu pairing up again. Leaving Ichigo to find his own way around alone, with Yoruichi providing recon support when needed.

No-one noticed Zangetsu making an exit into Ichigo's inner world.

'Alright, you all know what you need to do, SO GET A MOVE ON AND GET IN!' Kukaku shouted at them.

After everyone was inside the cannon, everyone let Ichigo hold the ball that would turn them all into a living cannonball. As soon as he touched the orb, they all, for the first time, felt his Spirital Pressure. Strangely, they do not feel like they were being crushed at all, if anything they felt the opposite. They felt a warm, calming sensation flow though out their entire being. They felt warm, protected from what was to come, and most of all, hope.

This feeling was felt outside the cannon as well, as Benihime (still outside in the real world) looked on, with stars in her eyes. The warm sensation flowing though her, calming her, protecting her from the horrors of the outside world. Isshin, with a small smile on his face, felt himself overflow with pride. His son was really to face the dangers again, really to face his inner demons again. As this time, they would be sure to return with vengence.

* * *

><p>As the sun began to rise over the the Seireitei, Soul Reapers began to rise from their beds. Granted, only a small few of said Reapers were rising, after all, many did not activily start the day for another few hours. Of the small number of people awake, Rukia sat beside the "window" of her cell, looking out into the distance.<p>

'So it happens today.' She muttered to herself. She could remember her time in Ichigo's inner world. The world that was set on it's side, the skysrapers that would tower over the ground, if the ground was down-would like it was in the World of the living. She allowed herself to let lose a small smile. She had seen the reslove in his eyes, they promised to set her free. Even if he could not just brake her out of prison, as they still needed Aizen to make his move. But she understood all of that. To her, it did not matter, it did not matter that Aizen was going to try to kill the Spirit King. To her the only thing that mattered, was seeing him again.

She stopped her trail of thought, Becuase she suddenly felt a massive wave of Spirital Energy crash over her. Her eyes widened. She knew this power, who belonged to, For that man, was Ichigo Kurosaki.

'The invasion has begun. She thought to herself.


End file.
